To roll
by Shironami
Summary: Sanji does his usual late night thing, but tonight he's not alone...much to his annoyance. Read and Review or else! Really it's not that hard people! lol.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of it's Characters… they are the brain child of Oda-Sensei. Nor am I making any money off this… If I had money I'd buy One Piece and make a REAL English version… **that crap that 4kids puts out…..grrrr.

To Roll

By: Shironami

Sanji sat at the scrubbed wooden table in the galley thinking about nothing and everything. This was his time to be alone and think about the things that, if known to others, especially that Marimo Head, he would be laughed off the ship for: love, sorrow, hate, life, death, past and future. Yes, this was definitely his favorite time of day. It was late and everyone was either asleep or settled in for the night. He'd get to clean his galley to the pristine state that in his opinion all kitchens should be in at all times; but with this crew on this ship he was lucky to have the dishes done and the floor mopped at the same time.

After he was done with the cleaning he'd grab his stash of tobacco and rolling papers and take his time rolling his smokes for the next day. Carefully packing the tobacco so that it was not too tight or too loose; putting the tobacco in each paper just right so that they were not to stuffed nor too insubstantial. This was a fine art that he had crafted over years of practice, he didn't care what that old Shit-Geezer said, he loved to smoke and he never once thought of stopping.

This night was like so many others, in his now immaculate galley he was mulling over his favorite nighttime subjects: Nami, sex and marital future; most of the time the three were intertwined, while rolling his smokes for the next day. He had just finished with the eighth cigarette and was trying to imagine what kind of lover Nami would be when his musings were interrupted by loud footsteps and sleepy mumbling.

He looked to the door, hoping that it was not who he well knew it was. The door opened and Sanji instantly recognized the disheveled, smallish form that entered, "Sanji, I can't sleep. Will you sing to me? That's what Ace always did when I couldn't sleep." The young captain looked to him with pleading eyes.

"No." Sanji said shaking his head, "I don't sing, I _serenade_, and you don't have any of the serenading qualities…and you never will, so don't bother." He added quickly.

"Awww, but I can't sleep…how can I be Pirate King if I'm all tired." The Captain all but whined.

"Dunno, not my problem." Sanji began to roll his ninth cigarette hoping that Luffy would just go away and leave him to think in peace.

"Whatrya doin'?"

_Ok, no peace for me,_ Sanji thought.

Luffy sat across from him at the wooden table.

_Great, now I'll never get rid of him…_

Luffy leaned in closer to watch Sanji more intently. The kid was now wide awake.

_Maybe I'll get super lucky and the kid will pull an Ace and fall asleep on the table._

"Sanji," _Or not…_ "Hey Sanji!"

"What the Hell do you want!" Sanji said getting more and more pissed that the only time he had to himself he was now sharing with Luffy.

"Whatrya doin?" He asked again.

Sanji looked up from his half-rolled cigarette, "What does it look like I'm doing, you half-baked moron?"

Luffy's eyes narrowed as he contemplated what Sanji could possibly be doing, "Um… are you making sausages? I like sausages!"

"WHAT! Does it really look like I'm making sausages, dumbass?" He held up his tin of loose tobacco, "Is this meat!"

"Ummm…no?" was all the response he got.

Sanji sighed, this was _not_ how his late nights were supposed to be, "This," he pointed to the tin, "is tobacco…you roll it up in these," He held up the paper with his other hand, "you seal it and you smoke them."

"OHHHH!" Luffy brightened up, and then suddenly got very serious, "So it's a_ mysterious_ sausage." He was now frowning with his hand on his chin.

"NO!" Sanji yelled, "Weren't you listening! I'm making my smokes for tomorrow!"

"Smokes?" Luffy was now totally lost.

He held up a finished one for Luffy to examine, "Oh, those things…they kinda stink, you know."

Sanji shook his head, "You've gotta be one of the dumbest people I've ever met, that's including Marimo. He's not at all smart… but he's not a stupid as you either."

Luffy nodded, "Yeah."

"You do realize what you're agreeing to, right?" Sanji thought that the longer this conversation went on the less Luffy understood any of it.

"Yeah, I'm not at all smart, that's why I need my nakama so much. If I didn't have you guys I'd be totally helpless, hungry, lost and bored." Luffy flashed his trademark smile at Sanji.

Sanji sighed, _At least he's smart enough to know he's stupid;_ "Yeah, we kinda need you too… a little" Sanji smiled back.

"Damn straight you do!" Luffy laughed.

Sanji continued to roll his cigarettes as Luffy watched almost hypnotized with the artful precision at which Sanji rolled his smokes, the years of practice were obvious, even to the oblivious.

After awhile Luffy started to fidget, Sanji thought that the kid lasted a lot longer that he had anticipated, he assumed that Luffy would be bouncing off the walls a few seconds after the onset of silence.

"I'm hungry, make me something to eat!" Luffy bounced in his seat.

"It's after midnight, and my galley is spotless… I'm not going to start cooking, find something in the fridge." Sanji was still rolling his smokes, Luffy bound to the fridge and began to rifle though it.

He finally found some leftover meat and some bread and made himself a sandwich. Sanji was amazed on two accounts…one: that there _was_ leftover meat and Two: that Luffy could make a sandwich and _not_ burn down the galley.

In less time it took to make the sandwich it was gone and Luffy was yawning, "I think I'm going back to bed now…"

Sanji nodded to Luffy, _About time…_ "Night"

Luffy smiled, "Night, night Sanji."

Luffy walked past Sanji and patted him on the head, "Thanks for keeping me company; I really am glad you decided to come with us… All I really wanted was someone good that could cook, but instead we found you, and you were what we really needed. We're all here for a reason, like fate or something; this ship wouldn't be the same without you, without any of my nakama… I just hope that you're as glad that you're here as I am." Luffy smiled and left the galley, leaving a confused and slightly touched (not that he'd ever admit it) Sanji in his wake.

_Sometimes that kid baffles me…_ Sanji thought to himself, _but I am glad that I'm here… how could I not be, I've got real friends and my Nami-swan. I'll win her over yet, it'll just take some ingenuity… that's one thing I love about her…she's a challenge, the only woman that hasn't just fallen into my lap. She's so totally mine, she just hasn't realized it yet…_ He smirked to himself, still rolling tomorrows cigarettes thinking of things that might change the orientation of her heart. Yeah, he was really happy he was here.

The end.

I didn't know what I wanted to write about in this oneshot, I just suddenly noticed that Sanji's smokes looked hand rolled, not like the filtered store bought ones and I wanted to write a Sanji-centric story with him rolling his ciggies… I'm still not sure why. But hey when inspiration hits go with it! Or bad things happen… that burst of creativity lets its self out in icky ways, lol. Hope you liked it, this is my first oneshot and my fist attempt at something more serious, I tried to keep it drama-y (or something) but I have to write funny things too, I tried really hard not too, but yeah, whatever. Please Read AND review! Flames are welcome…I put them in a little box and pull them out when I need a laugh!


End file.
